musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dostah Shilailee
Dostah Shilailee is an experimental electronic artist from the Hudson Valley region of New York, USA. This is the identity created by Joseph VanBuren to showcase the more disturbing instrumental side of sykophunk. Dostah's music ranges through many styles of Electronic Dance Music (EDM), including techno/rave, big beat, trip hop, goth/industrial, trance, jungle/drum and bass, breakbeat, electro, ambient, etc. Dubbed Sykophunk Productions' "resident law breaker," Dostah is known for taking periodical breaks in between random album releases full of uncleared samples and controversial subject matter. Biography Joseph VanBuren had been writing music as Dostah Shilailee for years before officially releasing anything under the name. Finally, in 2008, Sykophunk Productions released two Dostah Shilailee albums: After Midnight and Through the Veins. The albums received minimal marketing and gained Dostah little attention. However, there was somebody who noticed Dostah's sudden online presence. In February, 2009, the associate producer of The Colbert Report approached Dostah to use his remix, "Make You Grind", on the show. The track, a remix of Stephen Colbert's sarcastic desire to not have his fans remix his material, was made available on indabamusic.com. During the February 2nd interview Colbert did with Dan Zaccagnino (founder of Indaba), a clip of Dostah's remix was aired on the show. In less than three months of having released any material, Dostah managed to get his music on cable television while still a virtually unknown artist. Over the next few months, a number of Dostah songs were posted on Sykophunk Weekly. He also did a few remixes for contests hosted by Indaba, including one of The Crystal Method's song "Come Back Clean. By the fall of 2009, however, Dostah had once again vanished under the radar. In April 2011, Dostah Shilailee suddenly emerged again, through an interview on the Do It Ourselves blog, in which he announced his new album. Entitled Copyright Laws are for Pussies, the album was released as a free download under a Creative Commons license. In the interview, Dostah also stated his urge to focus more on making music for film and media placement, as well as a general disliking of the current state of the music business. In 2012, Dostah contributed a number of tracks to the Sykophunk Productions licensing catalog. In April 2012, he was credited as the "shadow," providing "beats, fx & prophecies" for the album Nocternal - Democalypse Trilogy part III. Through Ryan McClellan of New Breed Media, Dostah's track "Cosmic Energy" was presented to Mickey Munday, for potential use in a trailer for the upcoming iPhone game based on Munday's true story. 2013 Return After another year-long hiatus, Dostah surfaced again in late spring 2013, via his new Facebook page. In his first status post, he made reference to the possibility of releasing two albums "in the near future." The post was accompanied by a link to his Reverb Nation page, which had also been updated with new songs. In June, the implications proved true when Sykophunk Productions released two Dostah albums: Long Lost Experiments, a "new collection of old tracks" of more traditional EDM, and Bad Trip in Stereo, a very bizarre, noisy and experimental release. In December, Dostah announced on Facebook that he was planning on "infiltrating" an upcoming joe DOE show, hinting at the possibility of the first ever live performance by Dostah Shilailee. Discography Albums * Nocternal (2012, Sykophunk Productions) * Copyright Laws are for Pussies (2011, Sykophunk Productions) * Through the Veins (2008, Sykophunk Productions) * After Midnight (2008, Sykophunk Productions) Compilations * Deconstruction (2009, Sykophunk Productions) * Collaboremixtape (2008, Sykophunk Productions) Singles * "Make You Grind (Colbert Me-Mix)" (2009) External Links * Dostah Shilailee on sykophunk.com * Dostah Shilailee on Myspace category:"Sykophunk Productions" artists category:"sykophunk" artists